


L'éveil

by SairinaThranduiliel



Series: Saraja [1]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dagor Dagorath, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage, Middle Earth, Prison, Prisoner of War, Torture, Valinor, War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SairinaThranduiliel/pseuds/SairinaThranduiliel
Summary: Saraja est une jeune Vala. Tombée mystérieusement dans l'inconscience peu de temps avant que Melkor ne se tourne vers le mal, elle se réveille quelques années avant la Dagor Dagorath. Elle aura alors à affronter la vérité. Sombrera-t-elle à son tour dans les Ténèbres ou saura-t-elle l'éviter ?





	1. Chapitre 1 : Saraja

Les rois elfes et les Valar s’étaient réunis dans la salle du conseil. Les héritiers se trouvaient là eux aussi. Tous parlaient, lorsque Eönwë arriva en courant.  
\- « Mon seigneur ! s’exclama-t-il.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Manwë.  
\- La dame Saraja est revenue à elle. » Il y eut un long silence ; les elfes jetaient des regards intrigués aux Valar, qui étaient pétrifiés.  
\- « Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? » questionna finalement Tulkas, d’un ton très proche du couinement.  
\- « Il faut bien lui expliquer, rétorqua Manwë avec un regard noir. Je préfère éviter les problèmes.  
\- De qui parlez-vous ? » s’impatienta Fëanáro. Le roi des Valar prit une grande inspiration et annonça :  
\- « Saraja est une reine Valië. Elle a sombré dans une étrange inconscience sans raison véritable peu de temps avant la trahison de Morgoth.  
\- Vous pensez qu’il en est responsable ? demanda un autre elfe.  
\- J’en doute » répondit Manwë, l’air soudain gêné.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec la Dame des Serpents

Le lendemain, les seigneurs elfes rejoignirent les Valar pour rencontrer cette Saraja. Lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du conseil, les Valar étaient assis sur leurs sièges, sauf Manwë qui semblait se quereller avec une jeune femme mince aux longs cheveux noirs tressés, aux yeux verts, et qui avait un serpent sur l’épaule. Cette femme était vêtue d’une longue robe de soie blanche et violette, et avait un diadème d’or.  
Les autres Valar les regardaient avec inquiétude, mais n’osaient pas intervenir. Finalement, le roi, rageur, alla s’asseoir sur son trône sous le regard noir de l’inconnue, dont Fëanor supposa qu’elle était la fameuse Saraja.  
Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment que les Immortels remarquèrent la présence des elfes, ce qui ne parut pas arranger l’humeur de Manwë. Il fit les présentations d’une voix froide, son visage habituellement neutre marqué par une hargne évidente. Saraja, puisque c’était bien elle, prit à son tour la parole d’une voix douce et mélodieuse :  
\- « Je suis Saraja, Dame des Serpents. Vous pourrez compter sur moi dans cette guerre… tant que vous ne dépassez pas les limites, conclut-elle en regardant fixement le roi.  
\- Qu’insinues-tu ? cracha Manwë avec fureur.  
\- Ce que j’insinue, petit chiot arrogant ? Que si tu n’avais pas usurpé le trône de ton frère, que si tu ne l’avais pas emprisonné sans procès, que si tu ne l’avais pas fait torturé, nous n’en serions pas là ! Pauvre imbécile !  
\- Je n’ai pas usurpé son trône !  
\- Ah non ? Peu importe ce qui s’était passé, c’était lui l’aîné, l’héritier, qui aurait dû régner après la mort de votre père. Mais comme d’habitude, tu t’es cru au-dessus des lois et des règles, et tu as décidé qu’un criminel, un allié de Morgul ne pouvait être roi ! »  
Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, alors que les deux Valar se foudroyaient du regard. La main de Manwë avait glissé sur la poignée de son épée.


End file.
